You are Gonna Lose That Girl
by springdreams
Summary: En fin, eran las 2.09 de la madrugada y James tenía dos posibilidades. O se quedaba como un tronco acostado en su cama   a la que en algún momento Lily también había llegado a considerar propia , o se levantaba y como buen Gryffindor iba a rescatarla


Un cigarro. Dos. Tres.

_Merlín, esto está mal._

James Potter no fuma, y no quiere hacerlo, no , no y no . Tampoco es que esa maldita nicotina resolvería sus problemas, eso ya lo había comprobado; al igual que lo había hecho cerrando los ojos y pidiendo deseos con todas sus fuerzas, o implorándole a Remus que le dijera alguna pista (Maldito Lunático, siempre tan moral). Al fin y al cabo, no estaba pidiendo nada ilegal, ni prohibido, ni malo . Para nada.

Los problemas de James en este preciso instante los estaban causando dos palabras, nada más y nada menos que eso.

Dos palabras: Lily Evans (o Potter, también sonaba bien Lily Potter).

Si, la misma chica que todos conocemos, algo cliché con su cabello largo y rojo y sus pecas (que James había descubierto, no estaban solamente en su cara, oh no. Y se había prometido besarlas todas, una por una).

Lily, Lily, Lily. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? _Durmiendo, idiota, son las dos de la madrugada._ Bueno, si. Pero…¿estaría soñando con James? ¿James sin ropa? De alguna forma, ¿Podía sentir cuánto la necesitaba? A él le gustaría saberlo, porque, aunque no lo parezca, James no es de las personas que se arriesga. Puede parecer todo lo contrario, robándole la varita a Snivellus cuando el se diese vuelta, o guiñándole un ojo a Mcgonagall cuando lo miraba fijo. Pero James Potter tenía todo fríamente calculado.

Había trazado un plan del éxito que constaba en él y su escoba…volando hasta la ventana de Lily. Claro que el muy idiota de Canuto se le había reído en la cara cuando se lo contó. _Vamos, Jimmy. ¿También pretendes que te haga un striptease antes de dejarte entrar a su habitación?._

Remus simplemente había negado la cabeza con esa mirada de ``soy tan inteligente y maduro, oh, Remus Lupin, el maldito ángel´´ y Peter le recomendó llevarse un abrigo, porque volar de noche en escoba no debía ser muy caluroso que digamos. (Este Pete, siempre tan maternal).

En fin, eran las 2.09 de la madrugada y James tenía dos posibilidades. O se quedaba como un tronco acostado en su cama (a la que en algún momento Lily también había llegado a considerar propia) o se levantaba y como buen Gryffindor iba a rescatarla. ¿De qué? En el mundo muggle no existían dragones y princesas. Pero podía rescatarla de ella misma, metiéndose repentinamente en su vida, su cerebro y posteriormente, su pantis.

Se levanta con convicción, atrae su escoba con un _accio_ y haciendo caso a las sabias palabras de su amigo, se calza al mejor estilo rock de los 60' una chaqueta de cuero. Como toque final se despeina el cabello (que igualmente se iba a despeinar por el viento) y practica su colección de sonrisas más encantadoras.  
-

El recorrido a lo de Lily no es nada acogedor. De hecho, resultó una mierda. Se había largado a llover en el medio, casi lo atropella una maldita paloma muggle y tuvo que esquivar varios postes de electricidad. Pero allí estaba, frente a la casa de Lily.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ No, no iba a lanzar una piedra, porque con su buena suerte seguro se rompía el vidrio. Tampoco podía volar hasta la ventana, porque siempre hay alguna vecina curiosa que se levanta a buscar a su gato en el medio de la noche y mira hacia fuera, y seguramente no esperaba encontrarse con un muchacho sobre una escoba levitando en el cielo.

Solo le quedaba trepar por el árbol cercano. Como un maldito ladrón, o un mono. En fin, tras clavarse varias astillas y quebrar una rama, ahí estaba James Potter. Congelado hasta los huesos, con toda la ropa mojada, y vigilando constantemente que no se le cayese la escoba, o aún peor, la varita. Con un vuelvo en el corazón se acercó a espiar por la ventana…para darse cuenta de que las cortinas estaban cerradas.

_Mierda_

Procuró respirar algunos segundos, y se inclinó hacia delante, soltando un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de que casi se quiebra la rama y podría haberse caído de cara al piso (lo que habría sido una pérdida para la humanidad, porque la nariz de James Potter es bastante perfecta).

James agradece no haberle pedido a Sirius que lo acompañe, porque en este momento probablemente hubiera despertado a todo el vecindario con sus ruidosas risas de perro. Es que la situación realmente era graciosa, y él parecía un pollo mojado, pero antes de arrepentirse y largarse a su casa odiándose a sí mismo donde seguramente terminaría tirado en el suelo tras una combinación explosiva de cigarrillos, alcohol y fotos de Lily sonriente, James golpeó la ventana.

_Toc_

_Toc_

_Toc_

Cinco segundos… nada. _¿Habrá escuchado?. _Merlín, si Lily Evans podía tener el sueño más pesado del planeta. Seguramente necesitaría una manada de hipogrífos para despertarla, o tal vez a Hagrid cantando en la ducha a todo volumen. Si solo se hubiese quedado durmiendo, o fantaseando con ella, como todas las noches. Pretendiendo que sus grandes manos de buscador eran las de ella, pequeñas y frágiles, que lo tocaban lentamente hasta la perdición, hasta volverlo loco y pensar que iba a estallar de placer. Que de repente Lily llegaba hasta él llorando y diciéndole que era una tonta, que ellos jamás debía haberse separados, porque, _¿lo ves, James? Estamos hecho el uno para el otro_. Ella misma había mencionado esas palabras, y causado el desastre. Si, ella después de haber tenido el orgasmo más grande de su vida, acostada al lado de él, entre respiraciones ruidosas y sudor y sobretodo amor, mucho, mucho amor.

La cortina se abrió de repente, y justo cuando James estaba empezando a disfrutar de sus pensamientos, sus ojos verdes lo dejaron inmóvil. Clavados en los de él, recriminándole claramente que no le parecía bien que esté despertándola un jueves a las tres de la madrugada. Pero por otra parte, con un brillo, ese brillo que sólo sus ojos sabían tener, una mezcla entre ilusión y curiosidad. Curiosidad, bendita curiosidad que había sido la principal concretora de la primera cita de Lily y James. Porque, tras muchos _Evans sal conmigo_ y la maldita de Alice diciéndole que se estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida, y Remus (maldito Remus) aullándole en el oído cada vez que tenía la oportunidad _Verás que te encantará, Lily_. Encantarle, si claro. James Potter era como una enfermedad a la que aún nadie le había encontrado la cura. Y, si es cuestión de decir verdades, Lily en realidad no quería que nadie hallase la cura para la _Potteritis_… Era demasiado genial, demasido adictiva, demasiado _placentera_.

Lily abrió la ventana, y unos segundos más tarde, los dos estaban dentro de su habitación.


End file.
